


Sex Machine [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podbang, Fucking Machines, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Sex Machine" written by astolat]</p><p>"I thought it was going to be an ice cream maker or something," Kris said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Machine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330067) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Recorded for Podbang 2010.

**Length:** 11:01

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, zipped, 10.2 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sex-machine)  
[Audiofic Archive (m4b, zipped, 8.9 MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sex-machine-audiobook)

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/8342.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/8245.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
